Al confine
by lianshen
Summary: Un sogno della prossima incarnazione di Alexiel Setsuna. Non sono certa sul rating...


Lo trovo ovunque, quindi lo metto: i personaggi non sono miei eccetera…

AL CONFINE

E chiudo gli occhi e precipito nel sonno.

E tutto sparisce in una pioggia di piume nere.

Il mondo scompare, e un profumo dolce e amaro mi avvolge.

Un profumo di rose che sa di nostalgia.

E lo vedo, allora, proprio davanti a me.

Non l'ho mai visto, ma so di conoscerlo.

Bene quanto me stessa.

(Piu' di me stessa, perche' a quel punto del sogno non so piu' chi sono.)

Bello come la notte, freddo come il ghiaccio.

Caldo come il fuoco, eppure io sono la sola a vedere il suo calore.

(Soltanto a me ha permesso di vederlo.)

Nessuno lo conosce, soltanto io.

 (Perche' ne verrebbe sminuito.)

Mi guarda come se fossi l'essere piu' insignificante dell'universo.

(In cosa pensi di essere migliore?)

Una formica, da schiacciare o osservare al microscopio.

 (Non ho forse visto oltre la tua maschera di indifferenza?)

Eppure so che non mi considera inferiore a lui.

(Non so forse cosa nascondi dietro al tuo sguardo di ghiaccio?)

Come in realta' non considera nessuno inferiore a lui.

(Nessuno vive nel cuore di Lucifero, dicono.) 

In realta' siamo tutti uguali.

(Non c'e' posto per nessuno, nel suo cuore.)

Siamo tutti esseri miserabili che hanno bisogno di amare ed essere amati.

 (Si sbagliano.)

Siamo tutti lucciole nella nebbia che hanno bisogno di essere importanti per qualcuno.

(Se non ama nessuno, se non prova nulla per nessuno, perche' suo fratello e' ancora vivo?)

Finche' qualcuno ci ricorda e ci vede per cio' che siamo, possiamo sentire di essere vivi.

 (Perche' avrebbe consentito a me di vivere?)

E poi confondiamo quel sentimento egoista con l'amore per l'altra persona, e ci illudiamo di amarla piu' di noi.

(Anche se sapevo che mio fratello non poteva far altro che impazzire ed essere infelice, l'ho lasciato vivere.)

(Anche se sapevo che Lucifero avrebbe cercato di uccidere Setsuna, alla fine non ho avuto il coraggio di ucciderlo.)

(E alla fine, mi chiedo... era per l'amore che provavo verso di loro? O per quello che loro provavano per me?)

Questo e' cio' che chiamiamo amore.

(Quando loro fossero morti, piu' nessuno mi avrebbe amata. Neanche Uriel, che in fondo amava solo l'idea che si era fatto di me. Neanche Cry, che un giorno crescera' e dimentichera' quella donna stupida che pretendeva di darle consigli su come vivere.)

Lui lo sa, questo.

(Quella donna crudele, che parlava di pace e amore e intanto usava e schiavizzava l'uomo che la amava.)

Lo ha sempre saputo.

(Solo noi lo sapevamo.)

E probabilmente gli sembra divertente che tutti gli altri non riescano a capirlo.

E forse ancor piu' divertente che nonostante lui lo sappia bene, continua a comportarsi come noi. Anche lui fa i nostri stessi sbagli.

(Non sei cambiata affatto, sei sempre crudele.)

(Solo con te.)

(Non sono riuscita a uccidere mio fratello, tanti anni fa, anche se era quello che lui desiderava.)

(Ma ero disposta a uccidere te, se me lo avessi permesso, nonostante tu non abbia mai voluto altro che vivere.)

(Questo cosa fa di me?)

Se glielo chiedessi, mi risponderebbe?

(Chi sono io?)

Oppure continuerebbe a guardarmi in quel modo, aspettando che io prenda una decisione?

(Che io lo deluda ancora una volta.)

Prendendo una strada che mi permetta di giungere finalmente alla conclusione che desidero?

(Scappando.) 

Spezzando i rovi che mi avvolgono.

 (Delegando ad altri le mie responsabilita'.)

Negando il destino stabilito per me.

 (Caricando Setsuna del fardello che grava sulle mie spalle, cosi' che sia lui a sporcarsi le mani del sangue di mio fratello.)

Distruggendo il padre che mi ha costretto a uccidere mio fratello.

 (Mio fratello non si sarebbe mai lasciato uccidere da Setsuna.)

 (Tu lo sapevi, questo, non e' vero?)

(Lo hai sempre saputo.)

(Per questo hai cercato di ucciderlo nell'Eden.)

(Lui sarebbe tornato in vita. Qualcuno degli angeli che tanto lo amavano lo avrebbe resuscitato. Oppure lo avrei fatto io, quando avessi compiuto il mio destino.)

(O devo credere che sia un caso che il Sakuya umano si sia liberato dalla spada giusto in tempo per impedirti di distruggere il suo corpo e darmi il tempo di intervenire?)

(Era cosi' forte quel bambino?)

(Piu' forte di te?)

Rispondimi!

"Stupida sorella, come potrebbe farlo? Lui non e' qui."

Mi volto per vederlo. La meta' di me stessa, il mio altro io. La mia faccia, in un riflesso oscuro.

"Come anch'io. Ci hai abbandonati entrambi, ricordi? Hai scelto di vivere come un essere umano e seguire la tua preziosa Sara."

No, non ricordo. Chi e' Sara?

"Ci hai lasciati come cose vecchie, inutili."

Ma mento.

"Non ti servivamo piu', quindi ci hai lasciati. "

Ricordo Sara.

"Una parola gentile a me, prima di uccidermi; un bacio a lui, dopo che si era fatto uccidere da te, e cosi' te ne sei andata. "

Capelli biondi, occhi profondi... Un sorriso dolce.

"Non avevi piu' bisogno di noi, se c'era lei a guardarti. "

Potevo appoggiarmi a lei.

"Ad adorarti. "

Potevo perdermi in lei.

"Era piu' facile che amare uno di noi. "

Lei poteva proteggermi.

"E se c'era lei, non avevi bisogno di nessun altro che ti ricordasse di esistere. "

Lei poteva perdonarmi.

"Quindi, perche' preoccuparti di noi? "

Non avrei mai dovuto ucciderla per salvarla.

"E' cosi' che hai pensato, no? "

Non avrei mai dovuto ferirla per amarla.

"Lui era il re del suo mondo oscuro, con tutti ad amarlo, tranne l'unica che lui volesse. "

Solo che avessimo dimenticato il mondo...

"Io ero morto. "

Solo che il mondo avesse dimenticato noi...

"Quindi, potevi anche lasciarci. "

Avremmo potuto essere felici.

(Lo siamo stati.)

(Abbiamo vissuto la nostra vita meglio che potevamo.)

(Abbiamo combattuto per la nostra felicita', contro ostacoli che potevano essere superati.)

(Ora che Dio era morto, soltanto il mondo ci separava.)

(E no, non vi ho pensato.)

(A volte pensavo a lui, e a quanto bello sarebbe stato se fosse stato ancora con me.)

(A volte pensavo a te, e a come le cose potevano andare diversamente.)

(Ma lui non era piu' come lo ricordavo, e te, non ti avevo mai conosciuto veramente.)

(Finche' avevo lei, mi bastava.)

(Finche' avevo lei, ero felice.)

Allora, perche' ci rimpiangi? Dice l'angelo nero, ed e' la prima volta che parla. Rimpiangere cio' che non si puo' avere e' una cosa davvero idiota, che solo uno stupido farebbe. O forse tu sei davvero stupida?

Si'. Lo sono. Perche' io voglio tutto.

(L'uomo che mi protegge.)

Non cio' che posso avere.

(L'uomo che non puo' vivere senza di me.)

Non cio' che scelgo di avere.

(La bambina che mi ammira.)

Io voglio tutto.

(La donna che morirebbe per me.)

Anche se alla fine devo scegliere.

(Anche se tu avessi avuto un corpo....)

E seguire chi puo' rendermi felice.

(Avrei scelto sempre lui.)

E seguire chi posso rendere felice.

(Lui aveva bisogno di me.)

Essere felici tutti insieme... alla fine non era altro che il sogno di un bambino.

(Tu mi amavi solamente.)

Un bambino stupido, che si rifiutava di vedere il mondo com'era.

(Non sei sopravvissuto anche dopo che me ne sono andato?)

Un sogno cosi' bello...

(Tu avevi i tuoi demoni e il tuo nido.)

Un sogno cosi' assurdo.

(Lui aveva solo me.)

Alla fine, chi sono riuscito a rendere felice io?

Solo me stesso.

Tutti gli altri hanno dovuto trovare da soli la loro strada.

Li ho lasciati indietro, come le molte lacrime che ho versato.

E perche' no?

Non avevo la mia guerra da vincere?

Non avevo le mie battaglie da combattere?

Non ho accettato il manto di Salvatore per salvare il mondo o un mucchio di angeli incapaci di badare a se stessi.

Io volevo solo salvare la mia Sara.

Io volevo solo salvare il mio mondo.

Non ero costretto a farmi carico del peso del cosmo.

(Del dolore di chi mi amava)

(Della sofferenza di chi moriva per me).

Proteggermi, era una loro scelta.

Morire per me, era una loro scelta.

Non mi amavano, forse?

(Non volevo sapere nulla della mia vita precedente.)

(Non volevo sapere cosa provava chi mi aveva conosciuto allora.)

(Non era importante.)

(Ma quando lui mi e' stato davanti, col suo sguardo freddo, ho cercato di farlo ricordare.)

(Allora, mi sembrava importante, quello che provava per me.)

(Allora, mi serviva, quello che provava per me.)

(Questo cosa fa di me?)

Smettila di piagnucolare come una bambina mi dice l'angelo nero col suo sorriso freddo. Il nostro appuntamento e' solo rimandato.

Ci incontreremo ancora.

(Quando avro' smesso di bearmi della mia vita umana.)

Un giorno, lontano nel tempo...

(Quando avro' smesso di fuggire.)

il ghiaccio si sciogliera', le catene non mi tratterranno.

(Quando potro' accettare la responsabilita' di una scelta eterna)

Il mio destino non sara' piu' una ruota dentata che non e' possibile fermare.

(E spieghero' le mie ali al confine tra i  mondi)

E apriro' gli occhi col mio vero volto.

(E dovro' finalmente decidere la mia sorte, liberamente.)

E mi chiedo...

(Avro' ancora paura?)

Ehm… è la mia prima fic, quindi siate buoni…


End file.
